


Dial tone

by Art_4488



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst but happy ending I guess I don't know, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kenma is so sweet, M/M, Please protect these two babies, Ship kenhina, Suicidal Hinata Shouyou Suicidal Kenma Kozume, Suicidal Thoughts, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488
Summary: He stood at the cold concrete ,bare foot , closing his eyes  ready to jump . It's for the better, it's because he was a coward!  Then it rang — his favorite dial tone .
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hinata Shouyou and Kozume Kenma from the bottom of my heart.

Wearing an expensive black three piece , expensive drink on hand , a beautiful music playing behind, twinkling neon lights inside the dim lit bar room and beautiful peoples around him. What could possibly go wrong? It's perfect! 

No, it's all wrong without him . He was a human sun, bright, warm and beautiful but inside he was burning. Being the burning sun he was, he burnt all the people who came near him, people who love him.... Now ,he's all alone. 

Hinata was fifteen when he fell in love with Kenma. It was during training camp , he had been very sick and bedridden for more than a week. 

Hinata couldn't join the practice .He was frustrated and it was suffocating him . There was only one thing in the world that made it bearable. 

It came in the form of golden shy eyes, blond hair and warm smile. 

Kenma would visit him everyday . He would bring soup, fixed his blankets,talk to him, laid cold cloth on his forehead. There was one thing above all the sweet things Kenma did that Hinata couldn't forget.

Everytime before Kenma left, he would reach over and brush Hinata's hair off gently and lay a chatse kiss on his forehead . Evertime Kenma did this there was a warm fuzzy feeling inside Hinata, but he'll never admit it. He acted like he was asleep but he was wide awake.

Leaning his head against his right palm and a wine glass between his left forefinger and middle finger. Hinata plays with the glass , twirling it watching the liquid move . 

Hinata Shoyo was a broken man . For a volleyball player height and strength was very necessary but he was short and weak. 

Inside he doubted if he could ever make it big , but outside he acted very confidently like he could do anything . 

Now everyone knows him. Who doesn't know Ninja Shoyo ? He's part of the monster generation. He finally got everything, he won but why does he feel like he loose? 

Why is he feeling lonely? 

If he wasn't a coward then Kenma would be in his arms .There's nothing he can do now, beacuase Kenma is getting married to his childhood friend, Kuroo tomorrow. 

He got up from his chair and left the bar. Just as he open the door the cold December wind hit his face. He gritted his teeth and wraped his overcaot tightly in an attempt to protect himself from the cold. 

It was past midnight and there was nobody on the road. As he walk down the lonely road , he tries to remember the mistake that had made him in this situation , those that he cannot reverse. 

If he hadn't broken Kenma's heart into million pieces that night, he might be the one holding Kenma ,the one marrying him . He ruined everything. 

It was winter break and Kenma was in his first year in college . He came all the way from Tokyo to Miyagi . On his way back he confessed shyly. 

" Shoyo...I– I– have something to say " his hands was getting sweaty and he rubbed it on his pants continuously. 

Hinata raised his brows acting like he doesn't know anything but he knows where this was going. 

" What is it Kenma? " he replied nonchalantly .

Kenma took a deep breath and he blurted out. 

" I really love you Shoyo. Will you be my boyfriend? "

Hinata's breath caught in his lungs. He wanted to shout Yes! Yes! but he didn't. He was a coward, a fool. 

Kenma was so successful then . He was the CEO of his own company and he goes by ,World famous Kodzuken. Hinata Shoyo was nobody compared to him. Kenma deserves better, someone better than him. 

He thought by letting Kenma go he's doing justice .He didn't realize that he was instead hurting Kenma because Kenma wanted nothing, he just wanted Hinata Shoyo's love. 

What Hinata failed to understand is that in love you don't compare to each other. In love both people must be willing to support, accept each other shortcomings and seek the best for each other. 

Hinata , the most foolish being rejected and pushed away the one he really love ,the one he'd die ,for the one he's been in love for forever . He didn't say he was not perfect for him ,he didn't say how he feel . He knows if he said that Kenma would shower him with praises and would give 1000 reasons why he was perfect . He knows Kenma too well. 

So, he just lied.

" Sorry Kenma..... I don't see you that way. I'm sorry "

Kenma just laughed off, nodding his head like he was saying he understand. Than he just pat on Hinata's back. 

" it's.... Alright....umm... I just wanted you to know how I feel.... Umm.. I.... I've been... It's been so long I've been in love with you..... So.... " he just turned away from Hinata . 

Hinata could see a streak of tears falling down Kenma's cheek but he told himself it's for the better, Kenma deserve someone better . 

Maybe he didn't know Kenma well. 

Hinata's heart clenched when he saw Kenma's hurt face. His heart creaked with very step Kenma took leaving him behind that day. 

Maybe that heartbreak was so strong that Kenma felt bad for Kuroo. He's been so cruel to Kuroo rejecting him all these years. So, finally he took him in and now they're getting married. 

Hinata stood on the bridge. The cold piercing wind blowing but he took off his overcaot, his jacket. He took off his shoes , his falcon supernova iPhone and lastly his black Patek Philippe wristwatch , Kenma gave him on his birthday.

He lay all the things down and he stood up on the railing of the bridge. With a shirt dress and his trousers only he stood with his arms outstretched. Strangely he didn't feel any cold. 

Hinata Shoyo is a human sun . Yes, He is, but a jaded sun. 

Right now he's angry at himself and so jealous of Kuroo .

"If I ever got a chance one last time , which I'd never get. I promise I'll make you happy....and treat you good... I know I don't deserve your kindness but... " He whispers but no one is listening. 

He can't hold his tears any longer and for the first time Hinata Shoyo cried. He cried for all those years he beared, he cried like a baby. His hands wiping his tears away continuously but it won't stop falling. 

He looked down the water running under the bridge . He's the one to blame. 

Once upon a time Hinata Shoyo screwed up badly. 

He's bare feet in the cold concrete. He closed his eyes ready to jump but then it rang — his favorite dial tone. He opened his eyes, he couldn't ignore it.  
He picked it up quickly.

" Yo! Kenma. Wassup? "he replied trying his best to appear cheerful but failed miserably though. 

Then Kenma's warm voice came .

" Shoyo?... "

Kenma seems surprised. Was this a wrong call? 

" Where are you? " Kenma asked. 

Shoyo lied again.

" I'm home. "

" what are you doing so late?"Kenma's worried voice. 

" maybe I was waiting for your call?" Hinata replied more like a question. 

" Why are you up so late Kenma? " Hinata asked back quickly before Kenma could answer. 

" I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you " Kenma replied.

Hinata laugh.

" No Kenma. You're not. Is everything OK? "

Kenma chuckle softy .

" Actually I was going to send you and email but ended up calling you (because I miss your voice ) " he said apologetically. 

" so.. What's up? " Hinata asked. 

" I was wondering if you're coming to Tokyo? (for the marriage) . He continued . " I'll be waiting for you. "

He closes and opened his eyes. He inhaled sharply , collected all the courage and spoke up.

" Kenma..... I have something to say. I don't know if I should say this and it feels so wrong to say now but.... I thought you deserve to know it.... "

Kenma didn't say anything he just listen intently.  
Hinata continued. 

" I– I lied to you. I lied when you say you loved me. I've been in love with you too for so long... I – I never felt perfect for you and I thought I never deserve you......I'm so sorry for breaking your heart for –for everything . " 

He took a deep breath ,his voice cracking .

He looks up the sky but he couldn't see anything because tears were filling up his eyes and blurring his vision ; lips trembling .

" I love you..... So much.... "he whispers softly but Kenma heard it clearly and loudly. 

Kenma didn't reply immediately he took his time catching his breath, calming his nerves and trying his best not to cry. 

Then he replied softly. 

" I know..... Shoyo.... I know.... " He waited for so so long to hear this. 

Hinata smiled ,his tears falling down his cheeks. This time he didn't wipe away his tears ,he let them fall freely . He felt like a heavy load has been put down. Finally he told the truth, Finally he's Free. 

Then the two stay silent for a record breaking time, neither of them hanging up then Kenma spoke up.

" Shoyo... Go home it's cold "

Hinata's eyes widened how did he know that he's outside ? Of course , Kenma is not that dense. He can hear the sound of chilly wind blowing over the phone. Shoyo nodded as if Kenma can see him. 

" Good night Kenma ."

" Good night Shoyo. "

Hinata jumped down from the railing and whispered to himself. 

" OK .maybe next time. Not today. Kenma's waiting for me."

He collected all his things and went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and subscription . It gives me the motivation to write.

Hinata wore a flannel navy suit. He looked in the mirror and smiled, a forced sad smile .

" Today's a big day " , The day Kenma will get married .

Hinata took off for Tokyo in his car. On the way he picked up Kageyama. As soon as Kageyama get in, he glanced at his friend sympathetically. 

"you gonna be OK? "

" of course " Hinata replied, his voice small. 

" So , a chapel wedding? "Kageyama asked. 

Hinata nodded. 

They were going to have a small wedding only with some close friends and families .

The drive to the chapel was silent. 

When Hinata and Kageyama reached the chapel there was no one. The two man were confused. 

" Are we even in the right place? " Kageyama asked. 

Hinata checked his phone and he got alot of text. There was one text that got his attention. 

Kuroo never send him text. Hinata hurriedly opened the text and the moment he saw the message his breath caught. 

" No! " he breathes, his eyes wide with panic. 

He suddenly drops on his knees, his heart squeezes and twist. Tears prick his eyes. 

" Hinata? What happened? " Kageyama asked worriedly. 

He couldn't form any words, all he could say was, his name. 

" Kenma... " 

It didn't feel real. It was like a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. 

They took off quickly. After a few minutes drive they were stuck in traffic. Hinata feeling restless get off the car. 

" Kageyama ,you drive from here. "

Kageyama looked at his friend shocked .  
" Are you crazy Boke! You'll run to the hospital from here? "

Hinata ran away, he didn't take any time to answer his friend . 

All he could take in from the message was Kenma, overdose and hospital. 

His feet felt numb. All his body and mind was numb. 

Kenma had consumed a prescribed drug in overdose. 

It was a cold December morning but Hinata felt hot and his throat tightening . He took off his jacket and ran fast, the cold wind whipping his hair back from his face. 

Getting Kenma married was his nightmare but Kenma in the hospital was his worst nightmare. 

He shoves through the crowds, darted past the peoples ,bumping into strangers as he shouted sorry but never stopped running .

His mind was frantic with thoughts, ' How is this possible? Why? '

When he reached the hospital he ran towards the front desk. 

" Kozume Kenma, drug poisoning, overdose... " He asked breathlessly. 

After the receptionist told him the room he ran towards the elevator but it was occupied so, he took the stairs. 

He ran up towards the 2nd floor of the hospital . When he reached the room Kenma was in, he found Kuroo ,Yaku ,Lev and Kenma's parents waiting . 

When Kenma's mother saw Hinata came, she came towards him. 

" Hinata San.... Kenma... He... " Hinata hugged Kenma's mother and consoled her . "Don't worry Kozume san...he'll be alright. ... He's strong.... "  
Hinata cried with Kenma's mother. 

After Kenma's mother was calmed down, Kuroo asked Hinata to talk with him. 

Hinata and Kuroo sat at the empty waiting room. A long quiet moment then Kuroo spoke up.

" you know this doesn't come out a surprise to me. "

Hinata looked at Kuroo surprised.

" He always talk about you. Shoyo this,Shoyo that.... He really loves you, I know that but when you didn't take him in I thought I finally had a chance, I was wrong ..."

Kuroo turned towards Hinata .

" He even buy meatbuns when nobody eats them. Can you believe it? "

Hinata's eyes started welling up with tears. His throat burning with bile.

Oh! Kenma. 

" I'm so sorry Kuroo San I – " before Hinata could finish , Kuroo interrupted . 

" I knew something was wrong. He's been planning this for a long time...."

Kuroo continued .

" Kenma....... He... Didn't want any of these marriage and dating ....but I kinda forced him into all of this.... He never loved me like he loved you, he felt pity for me and he's scared he'll hurt my feelings so, he hurt himself. I shouldn't have pushed him. " Kuroo said sadly. 

Kuroo then put his hands on Hinata's shoulder. 

" Do the right thing. Make him happy."

Hinata looked at Kuroo.

" I will ." 

This time Hinata Shoyo will make things right, this is his one last chance. 

When Hinata and Kuroo came back to Kenma's room, Kageyama was standing outside the room. 

"Kenma San is awake and everyone's inside " Kageyama notified. 

Kageyama stood with his friend abreast the door .

When everyone came out. Kenma's mother spoke up. 

" Kuroo San , Kenma wants to talk to you " 

Kuroo nodded and went in. He move in until he's standing in front of him. 

" I'm sorry " Kenma said with tears in his eyes. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you too much . " Kuroo confessed wiping away the tears. 

" I can see the neon sign above your head saying ' Shoyo Hinata has my heart ' but I kinda ignore it..." Kuroo laugh dryly and continued.

"look what I made you do because of my selfish desire.... "

Kenma defended.  
" It's not your fault. Don't say that "

Kuroo smiled. 

" Let's... call off the wedding. I know you love him and he loves you too...."  
He carry on .

"Don't pity me Kenma .... Please don't ."

Kenma did tried, he tried to feel something that isn't pity, he tried to feel how he's supposed to feel with the man he's supposed to marry one day.  
He did tried but it was never the same as how Hinata makes him feel. 

Sometimes we make the wrong choice to get the right one. 

" Thank you... Kuroo .I'm so sorry. " Kenma responded softly , he didn't look up. He didn't want to see Kuroo's crestfallen face. 

" Hinata is here. You wanna talk? " Kuroo spoke up trying to lighten up Kenma's spirit. 

Kenma looked up astounded . Kuroo smiled .  
" Good luck! Kenma. "

It's been 2 years since Hinata and Kenma saw each others face. They talk, text and sent each other gifts but they never see each other. 

When Hinata strides in everything around Kenma stops . Kenma stares at him, eyes soften slightly his heart was pounding as Hinata makes his way toward him.  
He's skin slightly tan, honey brown eyes assessing him carefully ,he was so handsome. 

" Hi " Hinata says quietly. 

Kenma could only manage a smile. 

Kenma looked exhausted and harrowed. He had become so thin since the last time Hinata saw him. Hinata's heart clenches seeing him like this. How much pain is Kenma carrying all those years. And thinking he was one of reason or was he the the whole reason , he felt guilty.  
Hinata sat on the bed ,his voice filled with concern. 

" How are you feeling? "

Kenma smiles at him ,

" never better "

Then Hinata's face darkens momentarily.

" What you did was incredibly stupid. " his eyes blazing a bleak chilling brown. " Why did you do it? "

" maybe I'm tired of everything. " he said just above whisper. 

" You're safe now ."  
Hinata reaches over, takes his hands and squeeze it gently, running his thumb across Kenma's thin knuckles to and fro.

He looked at Kenma blinking back tears suddenly overwhelmed .

" I thought I'd lost you. Then I thought I'd lost you again. It was my worst fear realize. And now here you are strong and brave...... Loving me after all that I've done to you. "

" I will always love you, Shoyo ." He gazes into his eyes ,golden to brown. 

Hinata gently take Kenma's head between his hands, he wipes the tears away with his thumbs. He gazes into his eyes and whisper.  
" I'm sorry Kenma, I'm so sorry. "

Then he wrapped Kenma in his arms, his nose in his hair inhaling his scent, his warmth, his love. 

Kenma whispers" I've missed you " sobbing on Hinata's chest. 

" I've missed you too ,Kenma " Hinata breathes .

Relief spirals through Hinats body. Thank God he's okay. 

After Kenma was discharge from the hospital Hinata looks after him, take care of him. They're finally together now. They've come so far and have so far to go. 

Kenma doesn't like cold, winter season but Christmas is his favorite holiday . He loves everything about it, decorating the tree , exchanging presents, family and friends getting together, despite the cold weather it makes him warm and happy. It remind him of how lucky and blessed he is to have people love him. 

Hinata's family and Kenma's family were celebrating it together. 

Everyone has finished exchanging their gifts but Hinata has still not given Kenma his present .

Hinata tugged Kenma's hand, he pulls him infront of the Christmas tree .

" My turn. "Hinata announced. 

Kenma was intrigued and before he know it, Hinata was sinking to one knee in front of him. 

Kenma stop breathing .

From Hinata's inside jacket pocket he produces a ring and gazes up at him, his eyes bright , raw and full of emotion.

"Kenma Kozume. I love you. I will love you today, tomorrow and till the end of time. I want to cherish and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine .Marry me ."

Kenma blink down at him as tears fall down his cheeks .

All he said as this tidal wave of emotion hit him was–

"Yes.Yes."

Their families cheered and applauded. 

Kenma sob,suddenly overwhelmed with joy, and he joined Hinata on his knees.And Kenma kissed him, kissed him with all his heart and soul under the dazzling Christmas tree .

They're made for each other, They're meant to be. 

• •  


< Epilogue >

It's been a few months since Hinata and Kenma got married .And their families were coming for a dinner . 

When there was a knock at the front door, Kenma and Hinata held their hands together, took a deep breath and smiled at each other before walking to open the door . They're so happy now, never been happier in their lives. 

While they all sat at the dining table eating silently. Natsu called out smirking .

" So, Kenma niichan " 

Kenma looks up from his plate.  
" yes, Natsu "

" What's your position? " she asked. 

Kenma was puzzled, he pull his brows in and replied. 

" Umm... In highschool I played set—"

Before he finish Natsu interrupted .

" I know that. What I mean is Top or Bottom? "

Then everyone in the table went silent. Hinata's mother dropped her fork and look mortified at her daughter. 

Kenma went rigid and blushed .

A blushing Hinata Shoyo exclaimed.

" NATSU!!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make it a sad ending but I already had a angst kenhina wip so I decided to make this one a happy ending.  
> Thank you for reading .
> 
> Stay safe and ship Kenhina .;)


End file.
